Cheap Thrills
by Indigo Callahan
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D has seen alien invasions, amnesiac assassins, and cities fall from the sky, but what they weren't expecting was a world filled with the supernatural. A world that was tired of hiding and ready to make itself known.


**Prologue**

Sam and Dean were sitting in their motel room. Sam had been spending most of his time on his laptop, looking for potential cases; Dean had gotten back from a food run, giving some fast-food to his and Sam's friend, Louisa, in her motel room before coming back to the room he shared with Sam and placing the brown bag down on the table Sam was sitting at.

"You find anything?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Sam leaned in a little, rereading what was on his laptop before nodding. "Yeah, I got something."

"Should I get Louie?"

Looking over at Dean, Sam nodded.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"OK, Sam, what've you got?" Louisa sat herself down on one of the two beds, taking a bite of the cheeseburger Dean got her.

"OK, so there have been apparent sightings of bodies showing up with their hearts missing," Sam listed off, "and other sightings of bodies drained completely of blood."

"Werewolves and vamps," Dean said, shrugging as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"But get this, people have been saying they've _seen_ these people getting attacked." Sam looked over at Dean and Louisa. "Werewolves and vamps attacking people in front of others."

Louisa hummed as she thought it over. "It's not really unheard of," she said. "Maybe they're getting a little reckless, they're so desperate that they just don't care anymore."

"Where's this happening?" Dean mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"New York."

Louisa's brows furrowed. "I guess desperation's out of the picture," she sighed. "There's _plenty_ of people in New York for them to feed on."

"In the past week, there've been five bodies with their hearts missing and three bodies drained of blood." Sam leaned back in his seat, looking between Dean and Louisa expectantly. "There are pictures, but some people are speculating Photoshop."

"For the vamps, maybe they're rogues," Louisa suggested, taking a bit of her cheeseburger. "Vamps have nests, right? Sometimes there'll be a few who go against that, they have their own vendettas."

"It's a possibility," Sam sighed. "But the werewolves?"

Louisa shrugged. "If they're hungry...," she sighed.

"You don't sound too bothered by this," Dean muttered.

"Of course it bothers me," she replied, throwing a dry look Dean's way. "It's just after all the things we've seen, some werewolves and vamps just don't bother me as much."

"So, do we have a case?" Sam pressed.

"I'd say we do," Dean replied.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

After the three of them finished their food, Louisa went to her room to prepare for the hunt. They agreed to be up early the next morning to go over all the necessary materials they'd need. It was nice, knowing they finally had a case after what felt like a lifetime of doing nothing. If they weren't searching through newspapers, online news, or whatever Bobby could give them, they were pretty much trying to find a way to pass the time. Their last job had been trying to get rid of a poltergeist that had been terrorizing some small, no-name town in New Mexico; they got rid of the poltergeist, but the damage had been bad. They came near close to getting someone killed, but luckily it didn't come to that.

When they had checked and rechecked all their supplies—weapons, fake IDs, proper uniforms, etc.—they went to bed. They had a long morning ahead of them.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Tony couldn't help but reread the article in the newspaper. People claiming that they saw people being cannibalized—their hearts ripped out by "animalistic" madmen and madwomen; people saying that they saw men and women suck the blood out of unsuspecting victims. Tony couldn't help the eye-roll he gave at some of the things the witnesses had said, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Is there something wrong?" Wanda came into the room Tony was in, eyeing him carefully with a hint of a smirk on her face. Tony was back at the Avengers Tower, having spent a little time off after the events of Sokovia. It came off as a bit of a surprise when he found out people were suddenly being killed left and right.

Throwing the newspaper on the nearest table, Tony looked at Wanda with a hint of that Tony Stark arrogance on his face. "These people who're being murdered," he exclaimed, "and the witnesses are saying it's something 'supernatural'."

"It doesn't seem odd to you?" Wanda pressed. "People are murdering each other for their hearts or their blood?"

"I think this world's even crazier than I thought." A scoff accompanied Tony's words. "But this isn't Avengers business. Throw in homicidal A.I.s or an alien invasion, then we'll talk."

"It's still concerning nonetheless." Leaning against the nearest wall, Wanda's gaze lowered a fraction. "Despite all the good we do, there is still so much evil in the world."

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes again, but he felt something stir inside him at Wanda's words. "People like those? The ones doing the killing? They'll get what's coming to them." He started walking out of the room, giving the young Maximoff a pat on the shoulder as he went out. "If it doesn't escalate to us taking 'em down, someone else will."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **In case there's any confusion on this chapter: as far as the whole SPN aspect of it goes, it's not following any particular season (it might hint at a few past seasons, but that's about it); as for the MCU part of it, it's set after Ultron. For now, there have been werewolves and vamps killing random people in front of ordinary humans; Sam, Dean, and Louisa (my OC from my SPN story 'Silhouettes') are going to NY to work out what's going on; the Avengers are aware of what's going on, even though the ending showed just Wanda and Tony being aware of the whole thing. Since this is set after Ultron, Hawkeye is in retirement but his character will be bought in eventually, Pietro is still dead, Bruce is still missing, there's a possibility of Nick Fury making an appearance later on, and as for Thor, I highly doubt he'll be making an appearance. But for the new team that Cap's leading (with Falcon and Vision and all that), they will be making an appearance. And since I love their characters so much, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby are still alive.**

 **Does that clear up any questions you have?**

 **I own nothing in the MCU or SPN universe. All I own are my characters and the username I go by.**

 **If you've got subplots or OCs you'd like to see written into the story, let me know and I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


End file.
